opps
by eliswifey
Summary: Elcalre story are clares first time and how it will change her for ever  this story is for the cliffhanger girl
1. Chapter 1

**The goes out to **The Cliffhanger Girl she is the best writer I have seen on here

**I Do Not Own Degrassi =[ sadface!**

**Okay This Is My First Story This One Will Be Short Sorry But If People Like Them I Will Make More And More And More And Alot Longer **

**Eli Pulls up to clares house around 7:30 ***honk honk honk***i run down to greet eli,hey what are you doing here? i asked**

**oh good morning eli thanks for picking me up for school eli says with a smirk,sorry i was busy fixing my hair thank you for the ride,Bye Mom Im leaving i close the door and get in clare why do you wear make-up,i smile softly letting out a giggle the same reason you do...well maybe not the same reason hey hey i just wear said riseing one brow i mean you dont need it your beautiful without it,we get to school eli parks morty we wail in together he wrapes his arm my shoulder so lightly i think my heart skiped a beat i felt so right being with him,he opens the door for me as we walk in to the hall adam stops us **

**dude did you see the game last night**

**and what game would that be.i say looking unsure of what he was talking about**

**dude really? i laugh.. basketball **

**yeah not in the whole b-ball thing i say with a smirk**

**Everyone Heads Off To Class...After School is over**

**ELIS Prov**

**Adam Hey Do you think it would be a good idea to take clare out like on a real real date like i know we have been on dates before but like all romantic and crap **

**dude i dont know does she like that kinda girl stuff adam asked confused**

**Oh my gosh i have no idea**

**Clares Prov**

**Mom im home..Mom?**

**guess shes out **cell phone rings***caller i.d***ELI3******

**wounder want he wants i say with a grin on my face **

**hello**

**eli-clare wanna go out like out out like someonre romantic**

**aw eli that sounds like fun yeah i would love to go where at tho?i ask while blushing**

**its a suprise i will pick you up at eight**

**great bye i hang up the phone and call alli over maybe she can help me to find somthing to where**

**30minutes later alli shows up**

**alli what took so long.i stoped for coffee...heres you one**

**gee thanks i sign i need your help finding an outfit eli is taking me out**

**oh where alli gigles**

**i dont know somewhere special he said,**

**lets look in your closet**

**as alli looks thru the clothes in my closet i sat on my bed picking out shoes**

**here wear this black dress alli says with a big smile on her face,it would look so hot**

**what no way its to short i sign besides its darcys old one.**

**so i dont see her around i smile**

**and take the dress from alli grabing a pair of black flats this is gonna be so much fun**

**alli signs drew would never be that romantic**

**aw you dont know that i reasure her**

**i got all dressed up and me and alli hang out for another 30 minutes before she :had to leave it was only 7:30 what was i gonna do for another 30minutes umm i signed**

**i went up to my room i loged on to my laptop i saw adam was on i.m**

**so him**

**clare_E:hey..do you know where eli is taking me**

**adam15:nope last i checked he didnt know where is was goona take you**

**clare_E he Said ughh Eli! i gotta go see you tomorrow**

**7:50**

**Elis Prov**

**Okay i need to go pick up clare i signed this will be one of the best dates she has ever been on**

**i pull up at clares house around 8:55 she seemed a litte mad**

**she gets in the car with a weird look on her face**

**whats wrong dont you wanna go out?**

**Yeah But first Tell Me where you are taking me**

**Its a suprise you wll have to wait and see**

**since then we sat in the car in awkward slince**

**clare are you mad at me**

**no but adam said you didnt know where you we're gonna take me clare signed**

**well look we're here i smirked**

**Oh My Gosh ITs Beautiful**

**i face clare and give her a hug she was so happy to be there **

**i give her a kiss on the cheek and get out of the car to open her door...**

**Where did eli take clare? when will i write a better storie?is pete went**

**Please Tell me what you think sorry for any mispellings i promise the others will be better and way longer it was my first story umm please tell me if there is anything i can do to make it better thank you and p.s please review**

**yours truely **

**eliswifey**


	2. Chapter 2

**"i step out of the car and open clares door i look in to clares eyes to see her facing shining like an angel she was so beautiful"i take her hand and help her out of the car"i wrape my arms around eli i was so happy to be speading time with him i look in to his eyes"eli what is this place"i look deep into hes eyes and he says"this is lovers beach"eli had bought roses and laid out the petals around this nice soft blaket i sit down on it and small the petals"oh eli this is so beautiful"yeah its almost as beautiful as you he says with a smirk"why do they call it lovers beach?i ask so counfused "because of the rocks they are shaped like hearts and they make me think of you"i like deep into elis eyes" clare i um I love you'i smile with my eye clouded by tears i love you to eli"we lay on the blaket looking up at the sky it was such a beautiful day"i roll over ontop of eli in a playful way' oh is this how you play ' eli says with a smirk'yeah what are you gonna do about it i laugh'eli rolls on top of me hold my hands down he leans into kiss me"we started kissing on the blaket he started to unbotton my blouse i was in lust i knew i wanted this to happen but i knew it was wrong how could somthing so wrong feel so right i thought to myself'is-is this okay'Ye ye yes i say with a moan'i unbotton his pants and start to take off his boxers"he starts to unbotton my skinny jeans'are are you sure about this we dont have to if you dont want to eli says with unsure look on his face'only if you want to i say with a smile'im in nothing but my panties eli is naked and i feel so right about this but i cant help but think of my mom being disapointed in me i thought to myself."**

**Elis prov**

**i roll over on top of her and unhook her bra i felt so right she looked beautiful under the moonlight' i kiss her lips and i hear her moan ever so softly she was an angel i loved her so much**

**clares prov**

**i slide my hands up and down his chest it was such a magical night'**

**10 minutes of Fun sexy stuff later..=P**

**clares prov as i lay on top of eli think it was such a magical and wounderful i idea i see a bright light shine in my eyes it was a cop i was worried hoping he would not call my parents**

**Whoa Kids What Have we got going on here"the officer asked**

**Elis prov**

**i was so worried that clare would get in throuble i knew i had to take the fall for this**

**she was drowing i jumped into save her"i hoping maybe the officer was dumb and would buy that'**

**i roll off of clare and slide my skinny jeans on**

**clare covers up with the blaket hopeing the officer wouldnt see anything**

**the officer takes me back over by his car**

**Look i took my girlfriend here it was late i didnt think anyone would**

**yeah thats what they all say"**

**um really i asked with a smirk**

**no but im gonna need to call your parents"**

**"i had to think fast i gave them adams phone number hopeing adam would cover for me i thought tomyself'**

**my dads number is _**

**the officer dials adams number adam didnt answer he calls about 2 minutes later'.**

**Hello Adam Says**

**yes sir hello sir im officer cotten calling about your son eli."**

**my son...eli..oh right right eli yeah is is everthing okay'**

**'well your son was caught with a girl here at lovers beach they we um being intomeant'**

**'alright he finaly got some'**

**'excause me? the officer says with a counfused look on his face'**

**oh um may i please speak with him'**

**yes sir here he is'**

**the officer hands me the phone i glace over at clare she was dressed and ready to go**

**um hey..dad"**

**hey dude alright you and clare' **

**'yeah its great thanks for covering' i say in a joking manor**

**clare walks over with everything packed up she sat at my car waited to go i felt my stomach drop i knew she was mad.'**

**um dad i gotta go bye yeah see you at home'i hang up the phone with adam and hand it back to the officer'**

**alright your free to go but i dont wanna catch you kids back here understand 'the officer said with a hateful look on his face'**

**'yes sir' i walk back to my car and open the door for clare i knew it was gonna be an awkward ride home**

**i get in the car and start it up**

**i pulled out of the parking spot and headed home after 20 minutes of slice clare fell alseep**

**she looked like an angel even when she was asleep**

**Thanks for reading i hope this one was better there will be more coming thanks again please review **


	3. Chapter 3

Elis prov

we go to her house around 9:45 she was still asleep i didnt want to wake her.i nudge her arm a little "clare clareeee we're home' clare wakes up and rubs her eyes thank you for this date it was perfect..well unexcapt the cop she said we a smirk on her face

so you had fun'i asked hopeing she would say yes

"i had fun because i was with you"her face turns a soft pink

i get out of the car to open the door for clare

'here you are my lady i said with a grin on my face'

"clare steps out of the car & wraps are arms around me to take me in for a hug"

"whats that for a cop busted Us in the"moment"i said with air qoutes and a smirk

'i dont care..well as long as he doesnt tell my parents"clare blushed

"dont worry i dont think daddy adam will tell a sou"i simrk

" he might tell uncle drew and he might tell alli who will ask if its true and then everyone at school will know Oh my gosh every one cant know"clare said with a worried look on her face

"dont worry i will tell him not to tell everyone'I reasured her

"for your sake you better up so goldsworthy"she smirked

Goodnight clare i smirk as i walk back to morty"

"night she starts to walk in the house"

"clare wait i run back by the door i grab her by the waist and kiss her "

"have i told you how magical this night is"she joked

"love you blue eyes i blushed while walking to morty"

"i love you to"she said while closeing the door"

im driving back up so i hit speed dial 3

Hello"?

"adam do not tell anyone about me and clare"

"okay i will keep my mouth closed"he said

"even to drew.."

"yup"

"alright thanks..dad"i joked

i hang up the phone and head home

Clares Prov

mom...dad?

"i look around my house searching for my parents i hear my mom in her room she was coughing i walk into her room she was sick"mom are you okay? i asked being very worried for her health"yes sweetie its just a cold i'll be fine"um okay goodnight mom i love you"i walk back to my room"this is all my fault my mom is sick because i had sex..what if my dad is dead...it would be my fault because i had sex."i thought to myself all worried

"i brushed my teeth and brushed my hair i take a wet wash cloth and take off my make-up

"i change into my pjs and crawl in bed"i say My prayers and cover up"i kepts looking at the clock think it was late but it was only 10:00 i tossed and turned untill i fell asleep"

"my alarm clock goes off at 7:30 I Knew i was not gonna make the bus so i texted eli to pick me up"

"can you take me to school today?"

"sure i will be there in5"

"i have 5 minutes to get dress"

i grab and yellow sun dress and put it on and than some black leggings i brush my hair and i brush my teeth"i apply some lipstick on and i was ready to go"

"i see eli waiting outside for me"i tell my mom bye and run out of the house"

"thanks eli for picking me up"i blushed

"wow um you look beautiful"he smirked

"thank you"

"We head off to school" eli parks morty and we walk into school" it was a friday and alli was having a party tonight i thought it might be fun to go but i had to talk eli in to going"

"Soo eli"i smirked

"so clare"he smirked back

"do you wanna go to allis party it could be fun"i giggled

"partys arent really my style"he said joking around

"Please" i asked with a sad look on my face

".. fine"he smirked

"i glace over at alli and drew fitz wanted to go to alli party but drew told him no"

"eli eli please dont start anything"

Elis prov

I walk over to fiz and grab him by the shoulder"

"your not welcomed to the party"

Hey this isnt your party i wanna take my girlfriend somewhere fun"fiz growled back

"whoa Girlfriend"clare adam drew and I said all very counfused"

"no the answer is still no you picked on my brother"drew growled back at fitz

"you will regret it"fitz said while he runs back to owen and Bianca

"that was a wast of time"drew says to adam

"i'll say" adam replys

SCHOOL IS OVER AT ALLIS PARTY!

"thank you for coming i say blushing into elis eyes"

"its the least i could do for my girlfriend"eli says looking at clare

"thank you for dancing i know its not really your thing"

"aslong as your happy"he smirked

the door bell rings alli goes to answer it

Hello"she asked being very counsufed of who this is"

hi im looking for Umm e-eli"she spoke slur words she held one hand over her right eye

"okay i will get him ELi she yells over her shoulder"

"elis jogs to the door whatsup"he asked hyperly

"this girl is looking fot you"

"holy crap what happnd to your eye...who are you"

"jordan um mind if i use your bathroom...oh and my boyfriend mark did this"she slurd out her mouth"

mark..? fiz"i growled under my breath"

"clare fitz hit his girlfriend"

"what how do you know...how do you know his girlfriend?"she asked unsure of the answer

"shes here"

"eli rushed out with adam and clare going to get in morty so the could catch fitz"

"they look behind a bush their they we're hiding waiting for jordan to come out of the Bhandari house"

"what are you doing here eli growled"

"shhh my girlfriend is playing a prank on eli"fitz says in a slur yet playful voice"

"are are you drunk"i ask already knowing the answer"

"jordan runs out the house naked"she bumps into eli butt naked"

"haha hey sexy like what you see"

adam and clares face =O"what are you doing"clare asked not knowing the young girl is drunk"

"shes drunk Her fitz owen and Bianca are all drunk"he said in a pissed off tone"shhh lets go jordan says"than she and bianca get in fitz car"

fitzy lets go i dont wanna be in this car with this slut"jordan says in a slur"hey can i have you jacket she asks of fitz he hands her his jacket and get in the car with owen"

the drive off

we cant just let them drive drunk "clare speaks softly

"they could get killed or kill someone"

"know one deserve to die"eli says with a sad face thinking of the day julia died"

I hope yall enjoyed and i hope this one was way better there will be more up soon thanks

~~eliswifey~~

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Elis Prov

I get in to morty with adam i leave clare at allis house so she will be safe

"where are we going"

"we are gonna catch up to fitz"

"what are you crazy"adams eyes bug outta his head

"no im not stupid He claims to love that girl and if he did he would'nt drive drunk and put her at risk"i explain to adam

"dude you cant save everyone from dieing"

"no but i can try"i wheap

"we've been driving for like an hour you'r never gonna find them untill the police has them in body bags"adam joked

"maybe maybe not we will never not unless we try"i gas morty and take a left i see fitz car parked on the side of the road"i gasp and take a left

"ah gross whats that smell"adam covers his mouth and nose

"puke...its puke"i tell adam and look on the righ side of fitz car

"there they we're fitz on the side of the road pukeing owen passed out in the car in Bianca asleep as well"I thought to myself

"whoa wheres fitz girlfriend"adam said worried

"I hope its not to late"he said looking under fitz car

"its Not!"I growled at adam

"dude chill"adam replys

"here drink this"

"Dude over here"I point to the dark ally"

There she was with fitz she went over to 711 to get fitz some water

"whoa how come your not puking"I ask very confused

"because im not stupid.i would never drink and then get in a car with someone who is drunk

"but you stirked at allis party"adam said yet again very confused

"ah i thought it would be fun i mean you dont ever get to do it when your sobar"jordan explains

"but your words we're all slurry and you bumped into me" i question

"well bumping into wasnt part if the plan but i had fun"jordan winks

"right i have a girlfriend"i explain

"yeah i know clare edwards..she seems cool"

"okay now i have to ask what happnd to your eye did fiz really pouch you"adam ask confused once again

"its purple eye makeup"jordan explains

"you seem cool..how come your hanging out with fitz"i asked

"because i like him..hes funny and sweet and..."

"sweet?"i gasp yeah he is about as sweet as a pickel

"adam laughs..Hahaha"

"We should probley get going i have some drunken babies to take care of"

"whoa who the hell do you think you are "fitz slurs

"fitz get in the car"jordan growls"

"Bahhhh fitz pukes again =D ewwy"

"sorry bout that" but we should get going"

"bye"i watch jordan stand in the road and the drivers side of the car as she was about to get in an on coming car came and take the door right of the car"jordan falls to the ground in blood"it was somthing i've never seen adam dialed 911 the man steps out of the car

He was anoth drunk driver

"sir get back in you car"i yelled

"I wake over to hold jordans hand i put my head to her chest there was a slow heart beat"

"okay they wait here for them" about 5-10 minutes of waited what felt like forever

The cops show up they put jordan on a gurney and take her away the cops take everyone home and they toe fitz car

"that was freaky"adam says sitting in morty"

"lets go we should pick up clare and take her home"i wheaped

"you okay man?"adam asked

"yeah im fine"i know i shouldnt of lied but i did i could tell he knew i was lying

"im sure she will be fine"adam reasured me

"We pull up at allis house we walk in there they we're sitting on the couch"

"alli making out with drew and clare and sav sitting awkwardly"

"hey blue eyes'i smirked and sat next to clare" drew pulls up for air.."did yall catch up to him"

"oh yeah and the girl wasnt even drunk"adam jokes

"but she ran naked in my house"sav says very confused

"she said she did that for fun"i smirk

"but there is some bad news um she was hit by a car and taking to the hospital"i wheeped

"she will be okay tho right."clare asks so softly

"we honesly dont know so maybe we should vist her tomorrow"i told clare

"thats really sweet of you eli"clare blushes

"ready to go'i smirk towards clare

"yeah i hug alli and adam and we get into morty"

"thank you for the drive home"she giggles

"anything for the love of my life"i smirked

We reach clares house we kiss and hug i tell her i love her and i would see her tomorrow

"bye eli i love you"she smiles and walks up the steps

'love you blue eyes"i smirked as she walked in side

Now i need to get home

I drive home and i pass by the ally where jordan was hit by the car

I couldnt help but think of julia

I get home and park in my drive way

"dad im back"

"dinners on the table"he yells from his bed room

"i walk up to my room without eatting'i brush my teeth and put on my boxers"

I lay in bed having flash backs of jordan and julia it was so hard to see someone else like that

'i fell asleep around 1:00 am i tossed and turend untill i passed out


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday morning

Clares Prov:

"mom"

"where is my flip flops they arent in my closet"

"check the bathroom i think you left them in there from lastnight"

"thank you"

"i slide my flip flops and and a light pink V-neck shirt

and shorts i was ready to vist jordan.i dont know her that well but from what i hear she is a "badass" as eli put it,i grabed eli and i a bottle of water and brought it out to morty"

"goodmorning'eli says with a smirk

"morning"i blush

He lens into kiss me we kissed for what felt like ever

i felt my face turn a bright red

we stop by adams house to see if he would like to tag along with us

honk honk eli honked morty a fews before drew came out side

"yeah whats up'drew asked as eli rolled down the window

"we are gonna go vist jordan in the hospital do you or adam wanna come?"i ask batting my eye lashes

"yeah i will go get adam i have a date with alli tho so maybe next time"he replies

about 5 minutes later adam comes out of the house he jumps in the back and we head off to the hosptial

it was like a 30minute drive so we thought we would play Ispy We played for 15 minutes than we stoped and grabed some food we ate in the car,a few minutes passed after everyone was done eatting,

we we're at the hosptial

eli let us out to go find jordans room while he looked for a parking spot

"hi excause im looking for jordan..."

"last name"the lady at the desk replies

"i have no idea..but i think its ..."before i could finsh i saw fitz he walked up behind adam and grabed adam on the shoulder

"cotten. "he said

"Her name is jordan ashley cotten"his face was with out emothion

"are you okay fitz"i asked softly not wanting to upset him even more

"yeah i wil be fine shes strong"he joked

"now if you to ladies are done chating yall can go see her"the lady said with a rude tone

eli walked up to me and whisperd "what is he doing here"

"its his girlfriend he has every right to be here we dont"

"vailed point"he smirked

"fitz"eli says with a smirk

"eli"fitz face still with out emotion

"im sorry i know how it feels..it sucks"

"room 73"fitz said

"you dont care if we see her?" adam asked

"nah just dont touch her fitz pokes elis chest'

"wouldnt dream of it"eli smirked

We walk to the room i see jordan hooked to all these things she had life support on i didnt think she would make it but we had to be hopeful for fitz

"hi um exause me who are yall"a young woman asked

"hi im clare this is eli and adam and you are.."

"im haley jordans sister"she smiled

"i guess i will let yall vist"she walked out of the room

"i sit in a chair and eli sits next to me adam sits on the floor"

eli and adam explained to me everything how it all happnd i was heartbroken

the doors slam open"get out everyout" Fitz yells

"dude claim down" eli says

"or what huh emo boy"fitz growls at eli and pushs him to the wall

Elis prov

I Punched Fitz in the face

He deserved It

'he grabs his jaw in pain"shakes his head a few times

"punk ass bitch"fitz yells

"stop stop stop it now"clare yells tears falling from her face"

"i grab a cleanX and whip the blood from my nose"

"the gaurds from down the hall walked over to jordans room they pushed they door up

"hands up everyone freeze"the fat cop yells

'i want these people outta here"fitz tells the cops

"alright come on kids partys over"

fitz walks up behind me"im gonna kickyour ass" he whipers into my ear

'the cops take us outside adam gets in morty firsti get in we sat for half a minute before clare got outta there"

"what did they tell you "i asked clare

"they officer wanted to know what we we're doing and why we started a fight"she said softly

"i slam my hands down onto the wheel of the car"Thats bull we didnt start anything i growled

"eli Please please claim down"she begged

"c'mon guys lets just go"adam suggested

"yeah fine whatever"i mubble under my breath

i pull out from the parking space and we head home

clare and adam fell asleep it was just me and my woundering thoughts behind the wheel

"i thought about what i would do to fitz but than i thought how sad clare would be if i did somthing she didnt like"

we get to adams house"bye adam clare yelled"

i flash a smirked and i quickly wave"

after driving a few more minutes we reach clares house

"please dont do anything you wont be pround of"she asked so softly of me

"of course not"i smirked

"we we're on her door steps for like 10minutes kissing i could have stayed their all day"

"i love you"she blushed

"i love you to"

"bye" she waved

"i headed back up trying to clear my evil thoughts...i get to my house and i park

i set my keys on the end table and head up to my room"

"i take off my jacket and shoes and lay in bed with my headphones in my ears Just thinking"

around 11:15 i fell asleep earing nothing but my heartbeat my battie died an hour ago i smirked and took the head set off and layed them on my table i coverd up and closed my eyes thinking of clare..i knew it would be a peace full night..monday morning would be a different story..i knew it was to good to be true i know he cant be nice...i fell asleep woundering

~~~~~~haley is my sister in real life my name is ashley but that already had an ashley so i put my middle name in there jordan =D~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading

please review

!~~~eliswifey!~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Look they are friends in real life!3

**Monday Morning**

**Elis Prov...Aww Eli =D**

**My alarm went off around 7:00 i sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes i walked **

**over to my dresser and changed into black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt that **

**reads"Death come quickly"..i walked down stairs to the kitchen i grabbed some **

**organ juice and sat at the table i drank my juice and left i grabed my car keys and left i pulled out of the drive way and i was on my way to clares house**

**im sitting out side of clares house she was getting dressed i sat outside in my car for about 5minutes,clare walks outside with her book bag over her shoulder**

**"hey thanks for the ride"she smiled **

**"you are very welcome"i smirked**

**the sun hit her face just right while we we're drive she really did look like an angel i could see my self spending the rest of my life with her**

**"are you worried"she asked **

**"about..."**

**"about fitz?"she said shaking her head**

**i signed**

**"its pointless to be worried remember what i said ..you have to keep a bully scared"**

**"eli he punched you yesterday"she wheeped**

**"Hey! I got a few hits in there"i smirked**

**"eli really,What if he starts somthing"she wheeped again**

**"i will take care of it"i slamed my heads on the stearing wheel**

**"eli stop it! your freaking me out"she cryed**

**we pull up at school i get out of the car and open clares door**

**i see fitz and owen sitting on the steps fitz had his head buried in his hands**

**"eli dont say anything to him, just pass him by"**

**clare walks up the steps and greets adam at the door he was holding it open for clare and I,**

**as i walk up the steps i was to temped not to say anything..even if it was nice"hows your girlfriend."i looked down at fitz**

**his head still buried in his hands**

**"come here" owen pulls me to the side**

**"he is kinda having some problems so lay off of him for a while..Okay?..yall can go back to hateing aeach other In a few days."owen said**

**"did-did somthing happen..to jordan?"**

**"she is breathing on and off, yesterday they almost lost her..thats why he said get out..."owen explained**

**"and he punched me because..."i smirked**

**"well come on dude lets be real he hates your guts"owen laughed**

**i walk up the steps i see adam montioning for me to come inside**

**"its gonna be okay...shes strong remember"i patted fitz on the back**

**we go to class...blah blah blah they are in classs oh hey look another picture =D**

**Class Is Over YAY...**

**i walk pass fitz again i was on my way to his locker him and owen we're picking on zane**

**"i dont really think jordan would like you doing that"i smirked**

**"Shut up!" he pushed me to the ground**

**"i knew it you will never change if she dies it will be your fault"i yell while getting up**

**"eli quit'clare yelled down the hall**

**"come one man lets go'owen takes fitz outside**

**"thanks..are you okay" zane takes my hand and helps me up**

**"yeah not the first time he has done that"**

**"ZANE"riley yells runing towards zane "you okay"? he asked very worried about he "partner"**

**"yeah im fine'**

**"thanks man i own you one maybe we could chill later"rileys says while he and zane head towards the doors**

**"eli i thought itold you not to pick on fitz" she wheeped**

**"i didnt start it! that monster did"**

**"just because he is gay doesnt make him a monster"clare growled**

**"what?.No not zane..fitz" **

**"oh"she giggled**

**clare and i get in the car**

**"im sorry okay?"i gave her my sad eyes**

**"yeah sure you are" she smirked**

**i drop clare off**

**"bye blue eyes i love you**

**we kissed it felt like forever since we kissed**

**"i love you to"she blushed**

**i drive away from her house and pull over on the street i check my wallet to see if i still had my fake i.d**

**on my way home i stop at a gas station**

**i run inside and grabe some bud light**

**"will this be all"the clark asked well stearing at me**

**"yes sir"i smirked**

**"i need to see some fourm of i.d"**

**i had him the fake"here you go"**

**"okay thank you that will be 15.99"**

**"i pay and walk out the door"**

**now i need to take this back to clares for some fun but i dont need to get pulled over i better drive extra safe**

**"half a mile from clares house i see lights from behind me"it was a cop**

**I knew i would be in big trouble**

**i was a minor with beer in my car i pulled over and **

**I rolled down my window and look out of it**

**the cop gets out of his and starts to walk this way**

**my stomac droped deep inside my gut.**

**whats gonna happen next keep reading to find out O_o =D**

**hope you enojoyed**

**~~~elis wifey~~~~**


	7. Chapter 7who did it

the cop walks over to me he looked like an easygoing guy i thought maybe i could sweet talk my outta this ticket...well i could if i had boobs i smirked

"yes officer"

"hello there i pulled you over because one of your tail lights are busted"

"WHAT..."fitz i mumbled under my breath

"yeah i notice when you made the left i just wanted to make sure you knew and that you would be having it fixed its not safe to drive around he without lights"

"yes office i was on my way home to fix it now i had to get the parts"

"alright you have a nice night"

"yeah you to"...Jackass I mumbled under my breath again

I get to clares out i pull in her drive way i take the beer inside

"clare look come here come outside"i take her by the hand and show her

"look what that punk did"my nose flared

"oh my gosh!'she gasped

"come its not that bad we can get it fixed right..."she asked

"it doesnt matter he should have to pay for it"i growled

"eli claim down" lets go back inside she suggested

we went inside and i opend a can of beer

it was gone in 7 jugs i didnt think 7 jugs was bad for someone who didnt drink beer

"eli if you get drunk im throwing you outside on the lawn"she smirked\

"well here your parents are outta town so why dont you get drunk with me"

"um because we have school in the morning"

i coned clare into drinking one beer

within 5 minutes of her drinking 2 beers she had nothing but socks on

we run up stairs and locked her bed room playfully font on the bed for a few minutes,she had taken off my pants and shirt i was in nothing but my boxers

i was so drunk i didnt know what was really going on

clare and I fooled around for a few minutes than she ran to the bathroom and puked she than came back to the bed and fell asleep

i sat on her bed spaced out,i fell alseep on her bed i knew i would have a hang over in the morning

THE NEXT MORNING

Clares prov

i didnt really wanna drink but i did and now im sitting here answering for it

i kept puking i know now that beer does not agree with me

i got up and took an advil.i looked around and i saw eli on the bed naked i smirked "i guess i know what we did last night..i looked on the floor buti didnt find any condoms or birth control..i was so scared what if somthing that wears a diaper happens,i thought it would make eli and i closer or break us! but hey why was i worrying.. i mean there is a chance i might not be pergers..i got dressed and at somthing about an hour before school starts i thought ishould wake eli up

"hey wake up sleepy head"i smirked

"ah what time is it" he moaned

"its like 6:40 Or so"

"ah my head is killing me"

"here take this" i gave him an advil

"i had fun last night..but im paying for it this morning"i smiled

"yeah you sure look like you are paying for it"he moan and got out of bed

"why are you so happy"he smirked

"because nothing is wrong"

"okay if you say so."he joked

elis prov

I ate some breakfast

and took a shower once out of the shower i brushed my teeth i smelled like old beer and cat pee... but clare doesnt have a cat i wounder...what happnd last night

i put my vans on and clare walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around me

she pushed her head on my back

"what" i smirked

"nothing i just love you"she said batting her eyes

" i love you to we turned around and kissed"

we heading to school in slince

AT DEGRASSI

i walk clare to class i turn around to head to my locker to get my books i see fitz coming out of the gym...i walk up to him"hows jordan?"

"she is alive...breathing better i guess i havent seen her today"he joked

"thats good oh hey why did you bust my tail light" i asked with my nose flaring

"i didnt get you facts strate before AQsing people"fitz growled

"not you than who?"i smirked

fitz pushed my shoulder and headed to class

i throw my book bag over my shoulder and hand back to class

WHO DID IT omg like for reals i dont even know and i write the stories xD


	8. Chapter 8 opps im pregnant?

**school is over Yay =D**

Elis Prov

i walk out side and noticed fitz is by my car

"the hell are you doing get away from my car"i growled

"i prayed last night...jordan is doing much better...i thought i should do somthing nice..."

fitz moves out of the way.i see that my tail light was fixed

"you did this" i questioned

"i had some help from owen but yeah"

'than who broke it"i questioned myself

"ask your little friends here they come"he growled

i see adam and clare walking towards my car

"what is he doing here"adam whispered

while clare smiles awkwardly at fitz

"he fixed my tail light"i whisperd back to adam

"um I guess i should go...Oh and Um Jordan Is Pregnant"he grined

"yeah okay bye"i smirked

than my jaw drops

"pregnant?" clare adam and i gasped

"haha Yeah im gonna be a dad"he yelled in excitment

he walked back to his car and drove off

"that is just wrong...i would be so scared if fitz was my dad"adam laughed

"i think it might be good for him"clare smiles

"good for him i questioned. he bullies us everyday and its okay for him to have a kid"

"he fixed your tail light without you even asking hell without him evening breaking it"she yelled

"whoa he fixed it...dude you said you we're gonna fix it"

"why would i fix i didnt do it"i growled

"yeah yeah you did some fat dude hit your car with a bike a few days ago"adam joked

"oh yeah...opps"i srugged

"eli are you sure when fitz punched you didnt get hit in the head?"clare giggled

"yes I am sure"i smirked

"thats gonna be so weird...fitz being a dad." adam joked

"yeah but it will be good for him...i think jordan will be atending degrassi."

"thats Gonna be hard on her"i spoke

"who knows maybe her and jenna will be best friends"clare joked

c'mon lets go i said

we got in the car i dropd adam and clare off at their house

clares prov

after finding out that jordan is pregnant

i thought what if im pregnant to.i mean i drank and im pretty sure we didnt use a condom i wasnt on the pill

i grabed my laptop and sat on my bed i looked up the signs of pregnancy

Missing periods check i signed

morning sickness nope

weight gian Nope

Um maybe im not pregnant after yall i smiled

i scrolled down and read more about it

feeling fine one minute than the next sick..Uh check i signed

mood swings check again holy heck this thing is reading me like a book

i guess i could go get a test

I call jenna asking her if she could meet me for coffee tomorrow after school

i get my pjs on and brush my teeth i say a prayer fall asleep

'jenna Im pregnant with twins"i yelled across a dark room"

"aww clare bear congrats our kids could all be best friends"

"Jenna, but what if Eli leaves me?"

bright lights turn on i was at the dot it was like my eyes we're closed when i was telling her this

"no no im sure he wont he loves you he will always love you"she giggled

"your right and if he loves me im sure he will love two of his kids"i reasured myself

"speak of the devil"she giggled

Eli walked into the dot

"hey eli"i stood up and gave him a hug and a kiss

"hey babe"he smirked

"your in a good mood"

"yeah will i hope you are to um"i sighed and sat Eli down with me and Jenna

i grabed Elis Hand

"im pregnant" i sighed again

eli jerks his hand back

"eli please lets talk about"

"there Is nothing to talk about"he yelled and walked out the door i sat at the table and cryed my eyes out

Should fitz baby be a girl or a boy?


	9. Chapter 9

Clares Pov

i felt a light shake it was eli

"wake up sleepy we are gonna be late for school clare, clare get up"

I set Up From bed hot and sweaty

"hey im sorry um give me a sec and i will be ready"i grab some clothes and take them to the bathroom i get dressed and greet eli in my bed room

"having a dirty dream are we?'he smirked

"What gosh no!"

it was far from dirty it was scary

i thought it was all real

"eli the dream i had wasnt dirty it was more like scary"

"scary? how so"he smirked

"well'i shrugged

"i dreamed that fitz was gonna be a dad and that i might be.."eli cut me off

"whoa that wasnt a dream fitz is really gonna have a kid"

"oh that is scary"i gasped

i wonder if i told eli i was gonna have a baby how he would react i thought maybe i should be sure before i tell and i will meet up later to get the test,

AFTER SCHOOL

Im sitting at the dot talking to peter waiting for jenna,she bought me a test,she was gonna bring it by the dot,

"so Have Talked to darcey latey"he asked making small talk

"yeah i emailed her a few day ago the last email i got was yesterday"

"so do you wanna order somthing or are you waiting on your boy-toy"he joked

"ha ha very funny,No im waittin' jenna"

"i thought yall werent friends after..well"He laughed

"I do you know so much"i gigled

"im in college...and i work here and basicly everyone from degrassi comes here"he joked

"yeah well i got over she is helping me with"

"like..."

"yeah i will order i will have a chocolate shake please"

"yeah sure one choclate shake coming up"

maybe peter wouldn't notice how i just avoided the question if he knew i was gonna take a pragenecy test he would tell sav and sav would tell alli and alli would confrot me and i would have to tell eli,

"one choco shake"he smiled

"thanks"

i saw jenna walking up the steps,she had the bag in her hand i was scared she was gonna say what it was out loud

"hey clare bear guess what"she giggled

"now is not the time jenna" i nodded my head towards peter

"no one is gonna care clare bear"she made me feel more unsure than what i already did

she stuck her in the bag and pulled out a candy bar and blue and pink matching socks

"here clare"

she handed me the candy

"thanks jenna"

"those socks are cute"

"yeah you said that fitz was gonna have a baby so i thought since he is havin a boy and im haveing a girl i could keep the pink and you could give jordan the blue"she smiled and handed me the bag

i called eli to pick me up

i put the bag into my backpack and sat outside with jenna a few minutes past and eli was here jenna called her brother and he picked her up

"thank you for picking me up"i kissed him

"any time blue eyes" he smirked

I sat in his car in slince untill i moved my bag just a little and the brown paper bag made a loud sound

"whats that"he smirked one hand on the wheel the other on his chin

"nothing."

"c'mon let me see"he smirked i pulled the candy bar from my bag

"fine here i was gonna share it with you"

"ew it has thanks"he smirked

we pulled up at my house eli and out get out of the car i go to the bathroom,i peed on the stick and waited waited and waited i thought it would be forever

"are you almost done i need to pee"eli yelled from my room

"ugh yeah im coming" i cover the pragenecy test up with a wash rag

i went back to my room and sat on the bed reading a book while eli was in the bathroom

"now are you done"i yelled

"yes but i like to wash my hands"he joked

Elis pov

I wash my hands,idryed then was towel as i start to walk out of the bathroom i heard a beep it went off every 2 seconds

Beep Beep Over and over

i looked around hopeing to find out what it was but i couldnt find anything,i open on the cabnet,nothing was there.i guess maybe it was coming from clares room

i get closer to the shower i heared it better over there i looked around it was coming from the hamper,i saw a dry blue wash rag.i picked it u a pragenecy test fell from it

I picked it up

I could not believe it

sorry it was short i have been sick and i havent been in the mood to write thanks for all the reviews even the haters because yall are just low life losers =D

eliswifey


	10. The end

**Okay. this will be my laast degrassi chapter because i suck at writing =D**

**but i will still be up here to keep reading etc etc So when i write this last page i want yall to keep an open mind and remember im just doing it for fun im sure some of yall will hate me for it**

**thank you for reading love eliswifey**


	11. Chapter 11gameover

Elis Pov,

It was a little pink plus sign i was so worried i knew i was the only one clare had ever been with,

i coverd the test back up and walked out of the bathroom

"there its all yours' i smirked

"thank you..it bettter not smell bad in there"clare joked

she walked in the bathroom i had so many thoughts in my head since i knew it was my kid would we keep it,i know clare and she isnt gonna have an abortion.

was i mad at her no i had no reason to be,maybe when she founds out she will tell me right away..yeah yeah im sure she will i cocked my head at the bathroom door from clares bed i saw the door open

she looked worried her hands we're shaking and her eyes we're teary

" you okay"

"um eli we have to talk"she said softly

she sat on the bed next to me

"there really is no way to say this,im-we're"she tired to speak

"look i know"

"you know about..about what"she asked looking worried

"i know everything.i know about the test...and and the baby"i shurgged

"what do you know"she leaned on my shoulder

"it made some beeping sounds when i was in there i was worried so i checked it out"

"'and your not mad"

"no i couldnt be mad at you,you didnt do it by yourself"i smirked

"i was safer when i did alone"she giggled

i rolled on top of her smirking we rolled around on the bed a few times before clare sat up

"you know this is what got us we're we are now"she giggle holding her stomach

"when are we gonna tell your folks"

"when they realize im getting fatter"she smirked

"you would look great no matter what"i reasured her

i gave her a kiss on the check

Clares pov

eli had fallen asleep on the bed i was wrapped around his arms.i sliped out of his arms and got on my laptop

i conneted my ear buds to my laptop

i was bored so i signed on to I.M

"umm whos online"i whisperd

(FRIENDS LIST)

Adam-T(offline)

wes-theman(offline)

dave_luvs_the_ladies(online)

alli_B(offline)

x_Jordan_x(online)

"um i wounder why jordan is on"i whipserd again

Lets See i right clicked the mouse and viwed her profile

x_jordan_x status:fitz will be the best dad ever!

'Ha-after a minute of creepy peeping i read things clare"

"Haha Read Things? im not looking at anything bad besides i thought you we're asleep"

"my girlfriend is having a kid,No im not asleep"he smirked

"would you please let me finsh reading her page"i snapped

"sure go ahead i will just look over your shoulder"he smirked

x_jordan_x changed her profile picture 10/9/10

x_jordan_x status:its a boy3

"he is gonna teach the poor baby some bad things"eli smirked

"poor baby,im sure jordan wont let that happen"

i look over at the right side screen a little yellow light was flashing i had an i.m

um i wounder who from

i click on the i.m home page it was from jordan

x_jordan_x:hey u still awake

Clare-E:yeah Eli & i are talking

x_jordan_x:oh,i didnt mean to bother you i was just gonna let you know that fitz and i will be in school tomorrow,i just kinda wanted to warn eli just in case fitz trys anything,i doubt he will but you never know,lol

clare-E:Yeah you never know,thanks for the heads up

x_jordan_x Has Signed out

"well that was awkward" i giggled

"awkward how so?,we have the uper hand so we know to be ready if fitz trys anything"eli smirked

"well we arent gonna do anything and when i say"we" i mean you" i did air qoutes with my hands

"grr yes ma'am"eli smirks

"eli i mean it please you have a family to think about now" i weeped

eli got down on one knee and rubbed my stomach

"you want daddy to kick some ass dont you."he smirked

"no she doesnt she wants you to be nice to everyone"i giggled

"so its a girl"eli questioned

"well i dont really know i just always pictured my first baby a girl"i smiled

"wanna tell your mom...i think shes home"

"oh my_"i was cut off by my mom walking in on eli and i in my room

"clare,oh hi eli..clare sweetie what do you want for dinner,eli will you be joining us"

"Um anything sounds good mom...and yeah he is gonna stay over for you eli"

"i guess i am now"he smirked

'Sounds lovely i will get dinner started"

" mom will dad be joining us"

"no he has to work late tonight sweetie"

"right of course he does"

my mom left my room and went down staires

"i guess we are telling her tonight"he smirked

"looks like we have no other choice"

eli wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead

"its gonna be fine"

"i kinda thought alli would have a baby before i did"i joked

"i dont think girls can get other girls preganet"eli joked

"Oh ha-ha,im sure she is having a fun time at her new school"

I layed on my bed rubbing my stomach thinking how could something be in side of me. it was beautiful

i glanced over at the right side of my bed eli had fallen asleep

"clare,eli dinner is ready" my mother yelled from down staires

"eli,eli"i whipserd lightly shaking him

i leaned over a bit his ear

"ouch!"he smirked rubbing his ear

"come on mom said dinner is ready"

"yeah i'd rather not...but you can tell her"eli smirked

"no we are telling her together"

eli and i walked down staires to see my mother sitting

at the table alone

"yum mom this smells good"

"thank you hunny"

after dinner we sat at the table talking about school

"mom i need to tell you somthing,please dont be mad"

"well i cant promise anything what is it clare"

"mama please dont hate me"

"Oh No did you get a B in english"

"what?no all A's"

"oh i thought it was somthing bad"

"well not unless babys are bad"

"babies? Like babysitting"

"no like Im gonna be a mom"

"And Eli."

"and eli what"eli shurgged

"are you the father" mom asked angerly

"yes mrs'edwards"

my looked at me and slamed her hand on the table

"clare i want you up staires go home"

"no mom he isnt going anywhere"

"excause you young lady,you are not allowed to be around eli"she growled at me

"well he isnt gonna leave me alone with this kid"i pointed at my stomach

i ran up to myroom and thru a bouch of clothes in my bag i put my laptop in my backpack.i ran back down staires

"come one eli"i said reaching for elis hand

"where are you going"

"anywhere but here"

i stormed outside and got in elis car,i didnt know where i would stay if my mom freaked out like that just think how elis folks would react

"where do you plan to could stay with me for awhile"

"i think im gonna make friends with jenna and see if her and her brother will let me stay with them for a while"

"Goodluck"eli smirked we pulled up to elis house

i got out of the car and walked inside i sat on the couch my bag next to me on the floor

"my dad is working late tonight"

"so it wouldnt really care if i stayed here right"

"i doubt it"

i took my bag and changed into my pjs i brushed my teeth"

i layed on elis bed i felt him rubbing my back

"what if she or or or he hates me"

"what are you a seal "i giggled

"she or he will not hate you"

"i love you clare"eli said kissing my neck

"i love you to eli"

TWO DAYS LATER

"well that went better than i thought"eli smirked

"well now we can be together and your dad gets to be a grandpa"

"im glad he didnt freak out when we told him"

"its better that he doesnt"

i walked over to elis dresser and got my cell phone i had two missed calls both from unknown numbers

i thought maybe i should call it back

****dialing****

"hello"the unknown caller said

"hi this is clare you called me"

"yeah hi its jordan,"

"oh hi jordan how did you get my number"

"fitz got if from..a friend"

"adam?"i questioned

"haha yeah fitz kinda beat it out of him"

"oh haha well is there somthing i could help you with"

"yeah fitz wants to apolagize"

wow i was shocked maybe the baby was a good thing for him i turned the phone on speaker so eli and i could both hear

" Im sorry,i now understand how life is such a wounderful thing and you dont wanna loose beautiful"

his words cut on and off we heared sounds of the baby crying

"so fitzy what did you name the kid"eli smirked

"christan"

"thats a lovely name"i said softly

"thanks i should go he looks hungry"

i hungup the phone and sat it on the dresser

"i love you eli"

"i love you to clare"eli said wrapping his arms around my waist rubbing my stomach

8 & half months later

"push clare push!"eli screamed

"eli if you dont shut up i swear i will make you shut up"i growled

after 9 house of pushing i had the baby

"would you like to hold her mrs edwards"

"yes Please"

i looked into her blue eyes she had a soft smile and brown hair

"do you wanna hold her eli"

i handed her to eli and grabbed my camera

"smile you two"i giggled

i laid in bed just watching eli hold her and kiss her he really loved hannah

the last thing i remember before falliing alseep was eli telling her how much he loved her

Elis pov

i watched as she smiled at me i knew she was mine she was perfect

i layed her on the bed next to clare as she slept

i took the camera from clares table and took pictures of the both of them

****knock knock****

the door opend it was jordan with christan and fitz

"hi we stoped by to the see baby"

"go ahead she is asleep with her mom" i smirked

i held christan it was weird for a while me and fitz hated eachother

but now that we have kids its like we've grown up

they left about an hour of visting

adam came over but didnt stay long he had a date with fiona

i heared somthing coming from the next room i went to the waiting room and told the nurse

she told me what it was i couldnt believe clares mom had a heart attack

it was scary i felt bad for clare her mom was on life didnt need the stress

the nurse said we can go home tomorrow thats all im worried about now

BACK HOME

Clares pov

"im glad we are home"

"me to"eli said rocking hannah

"mom is doing better she gets out tomorrow"

"thats good im glad she is okay"

i took hannah from eli and put her in the crib

"shes asleep"i told eli laying down on the bed

"good good"

"hey eli"i blushed

"hey clare"he smirked

"i love you"

"i love you to"eli smirked

we layed down on the bed and fall asleep togther

i really did love eli and hannah my life was the best you could as for to bad it wouldnt last long...

"she was a wounderful mother and wounderful friend and such a loveable person "the pearcher said

i sat on the pew crying eli had hannah in his hands

i thought my mom would be around forever she isnt supposed to die shes my mom

i had support from friends but nothing like my mothers i knew she was mad at first when i told her about hannah but she loved hannah.

its sad to think my father would kill her whats even sadder is that hannah will never know her grandpa edward and grandma edward

eli and i are going strong we still love each other and we hardly get into fights to bad darcy hasnt seen hannah yet.

the funeral was over and eli and i headed home

"um thats weird"i said sitting on the couch

"whats weird"he smirked feeding hannah

"alli sent me a text message"

"whats so weird about that"

"it says shes gay"

"alli...how could she ever give up guys"

"well she was moved to an all girls school"i laughed

okay thats just weird i thought to myself

eli sat hannah on the bed than he sat down next to her

"clare come here"

"what is it eli"

"come lay down with us"

"haha Fine"

eli and i had fallen asleep on the bed with hannah in the middle

it was a wounderful night.i love my new family..and my old one

The end

Now i could careless how many mean hateful and rude comments i get because im done writting FOREVER


End file.
